Head Over Heels
by AcesAndApologies
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was just another girl who was somewhat excited about clubbing. However, she wasn't expecting to meet playboy and DJ Natsu Dragneel or becoming a regular at the hottest new club, Fairy Tail. Will Lucy end up with a broken heart? Or will she manage to make the one and only Natsu fall head over heels for her? First fanfic ever...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever so sorry if this story kinda sucks! I love Fairy Tail with all my heart and it belongs to Hiro Mashima! Read, Rate, Review please!**

A busty blonde waited in a long line in the dark night, not even the slightest bit eager to go inside Magnolia's hottest club. The blonde was well-known to many as Lucy Heartfilia. A brunette, holding a foul smelling water bottle, was swaying at her side. Many might've assumed that the brunette was drunk, but the alcoholic was quite the opposite. As if one bottle of vodka, a couple shots of tequila, and a barrel (literally) of beer could make the famous alcoholic, Cana Alberona, even the slightest bit lightheaded. That was just her warm up round of alcohol to get started for tonight. While Lucy seemed bored, Cana on the other hand was bouncing with excitement, eager to get into Fairy Tail. "Lucy, stop being such a buzzkill! You're ruining my party mode that all my alcohol had worked so hard to set up," the brunette pouted, before taking another swig from the bottle. Lucy snorted, a bored look on her face. "It'll probably be just the usual. We dance, you get drunk, someone tries to kidnap us, you knock them out with your bottle of sh**, and then we go home to wake up to hangovers the next day." Cana chuckled but she couldn't argue with her blonde friend. Both of the girls had their fair share of experiences of exquisite clubbing so Lucy and Cana were both just waiting to see if Fairy Tail could knock them off their feet.

The line shuffled forward and the blonde was surprised to find that they had already made it to the front, where the bouncer, a large buff and intimidating man with spiky white hair, looked at them. He apparently had no doubts that they weren't wild, rebellious teenagers. The man looked at them once more and shouted over his shoulder at them as they went in, "Clubbing is MANLY!" Cana and Lucy just laughed but as they walked in, their breaths of laughter were cut short.

Strobe lights flashed everywhere in the dark, making it somewhat unable to see. Clear orbs containing fire was strung all over the ceiling. Soft, plushy looking couches were around the sides of the dance floor, a table in the middle, making the couches form a u-shape around the table. A pink, spiky haired DJ was bobbing his head to the beat, one hand on the black Beats headphone that were around his neck, the other controlling the music. Lucy had to admit, it sure did know how to make a good first impression. She was yanked out of her thoughts about the club, when she realized Cana dragging her to the bar. "Forget dancing! Let's skip to stage 2 of clubbing: getting drunk!" Cana whooped, plopping herself and Lucy onto the bar stools.

A slim, curvy young woman with hair that was wavy and down to her waist containing a shade of white that matched the bouncer's, came up to them. "First timers?" she asked sweetly, locking her large, dark blue eyes onto theirs. Cana snorted. "Does it look like we're first timers? I know how to party right." Lucy elbowed her, feeling guilty about her friend treating the sweet bartender a little rudely. "Ignore Cana. She's reached part 1 of her drunkness where she acts rude and bitchy to people." Lucy huffed, glaring at Cana. The white-haired beauty laughed and smiled at her. "I understand. I'm Mirajane, but I go by Mira. I meant if you were new to Fairy Tail. You don't have the stamp that regulars usually receive." Mira said, turning slightly so the stamp was visible, thanks to her tight and short dress. "Call us newbies." Lucy smiled and she knew that for as long as she lived, Fairy Tail had so far been THE BEST club she'd been to.

Hours had passed with Lucy and Mira conversing, occasionally Lucy danced with random strangers and Cana, but she had met lots of new people as she continued to hang around Mira. Levy, the spiky blue haired DJ who had hit it off immediately with Lucy, discussing books and DJ techniques. Gray, a hot guy who DJs along with Levy, with black hair and dark blue eyes along with a muscular body. He just also happened to have a bad stripping habit, not realizing he had taken his shirt off while talking to Lucy, initially freaking her out. She watched him saunter away, his cross chain necklace swinging as he did so. Juvia closely followed after introductions with Gray. The pretty, blue-haired and pale girl had started talking to Lucy by suddenly appearing in front of her after Gray left, and hissing "Love rival! Stay away from Gray-sama!" and then disappearing after Gray. Cana chuckled at Lucy's stunned and horrified facial expression after the encounter, not helping the defenseless blonde. Mira giggled. "Juvia very much likes Gray. She sees everyone as a love rival. She'll warm up to you late though."

Lucy was now on the dance floor, grinding against some random hot guy with orange hair and glasses. She was partially drunk, cause there was no way she would dance like this with some creep (the usual flirty Loke, as Mira had called him, especially after the greeting of "Your beauty has taken my breath away. Will you honor me with this dance?" and a wink. So now she was in this situation when she felt hands on her hips as she swayed them. She turned, finding herself looking at dark, captivating onyx eyes belonging to the same grinning pink haired man who was DJing earlier. Up close, she realized he was… well _hot. _He had a nice set of abs that were easily seen through his black v-neck. Wearing a set of dark blue jeans that had chains dangling out of the pockets. Hair that was a nice shade of pink in between bubblegum pink and salmon. A sexy grin that showed off two rows of sharper than usual, white teeth. Suddenly, Lucy didn't regret coming to the club at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Strongest Thing You've Got**

She glanced up at Pinky. He looked down at her and grinned. Lucy suddenly became aware of his hands on her hips, becoming slightly flushed.

"Come here often?" Pinky practically shouted for her to hear over the loud thumping music.

Lucy shook her head, still rolling her hips to the beat.

"What's your name?" she yelled back, wanting to catch the name of the super hot guy she was dancing with. So that, you know, she could brag and stuff to her friends.

She earned a grin of sharp teeth in return, making her stomach flutter slightly. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. And my I know the name of the fair lady who makes me feel lucky to have her in my arms tonight?" He teased.

Lucy giggled, opened her mouth to reply, but a thought struck her. Why not keep up the teasing game? She certainly enjoyed talking to Natsu.

"Guess. Guess my name." she whispered seductively in his ear. She felt him shudder before she pulled away, slightly proud of the reaction she had caused. Everyone who knew her tragic past relationship with her former ex knew that the blonde needed to lighten up a bit. And Natsu seemed to be doing just that.

"What do I get in return?" He whispered back, breath hot on her neck, causing goosebumps to form. "A kiss? Or if I'm lucky, a whole night with you?" he murmured into her neck.

Lucy took a sharp intake of air, suddenly not finding the game fun anymore.

The gasp was barely audible, but Natsu, being the weird freak that he was, managed to hear it with his incredible hearing despite the music. He frowned, unsure of why the blonde reacted that way. Most girls he had met immediately dragged him into a corner or somewhere else and slept with him, only to be greeted with an empty bed and a broken heart the next morning. Why was she acting different? He normally wouldn't have minded and would've just moved on to his next prey, but for some reason the blonde's reaction worried him.

Lucy was not the slightest bit amused. She hated men who were like that. The kind who thought if they danced with you and bought you a drink, it was an automatic ticket into her pants. Well, skirt, but same thing. This was the same exact way her relationship with her ex had started. And she was not eager to follow the same process.

She had initially stopped dancing at this point, and Natsu tried his best to not display his concern.

"Are…Are you okay?" he asked. The response he got was her walking sharply away to the bar, where Mira and Cana were, drinking and talking. Mira's eyes showed concern, worry. But when her eyes met Natsu's, they flashed anger. He wasn't sure, but he was certain that he caught the nameless blonde mutter something along the lines of "And now I'm back to thinking all men are pigs again." Natsu would talk to Mira later. Right now, he tried to find another victim, failing though, to forget a certain blonde girl's face.

Lucy plopped down onto a bar stool. She didn't bother to look up, but if she had, she would've seen Mira's and even _Cana's _worried expression.

"Hey, Mira. Can you give the strongest thing you've got?" she said, propping her head on her elbow, looking into the crowd of dancers, but her mind was far elsewhere. Mira frowned, setting down a glass of the strongest alcohol they had, but only a little was in the glass. She was almost out of the alcohol, thanks to a certain heavy drinking brunette.

"Why so down? You looked like you were having the time of your life, like 5 minutes ago, with that hot pink-haired DJ." Cana said, taking another swig of whiskey.

"Pink-haired DJ? You mean Natsu?" Mira asked, expression becoming slightly sympathetic and disapproving at the same time. "Don't go immediately dancing with him, sweetie. He's a good person, but slightly a player. He's broken almost every female's heart who has set foot in the club more than once and isn't a regular."

Lucy sighed. Great. Just _fucking _great. Another asshole player who she just _had _to dance with. She downed her drink in one gulp. The room was becoming slightly blurry. Lucy suddenly felt happy. The busty blonde let out a giggle.

"I'm not even sure why I was so upset. Who cares what his intentions are? As long as everybody's having fuuuun!" she slurred, staggering.

"Ugh. You seriously cannot hold your alcohol. I need to help you with that someday. Let's get you home before you do something stupid." Cana mumbled, standing up, swaying the slightest bit herself, before waving to anybody who cared. "Sexy Pinky! Get your ass over here right now!" she shouted to Natsu.

Natsu turned at the sound of his name to see Lucy with one arm slung over some scowling brown-haired girl's shoulder. Lucy hiccupped and giggled. He raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Name's Cana. Nice to meet you. Friend of this wonderful blond girl here who is drunk right now… BECAUSE OF YOU! So if you want to keep that pretty face of yours, you are going to help me haul blondie's ass over here, back home!"

Natsu chuckled and nodded, pulling the now asleep Lucy onto his back. He adjusted her, so that she wouldn't fall or be uncomfortable. He nodded towards Cana, indicating that she lead the way.

Cana swayed ahead of Natsu and Lucy, leading the way to their apartment. Natsu couldn't help but think that this certainly isn't how he expected to spend his night, but this seemed much better.

The trio staggered into the fairly large apartment. "Gently throw her over on here bed in that room and you can leave after," Cana said, nodding to a door. "Don't even _think _about doing anything funny." She glared, making Natsu squirm.

"Aye sir!" he saluted with one hand, the other keeping Lucy from falling off of his back.

He walked into the room. He had initially thought that it would be all pink frills and girliness. It was fairly sophisticated with a minimal bit of pink, the walls and her blanket. He gently placed her on the bed, before covering her with the thick blanket.

Natsu turned to leave, but a slender hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave. Stay. Cold." Lucy mumbled in her sleep, obviously unaware of what she was doing.

Natsu smiled and rolled his eyes. "You just can't get enough of me, can you. You're not like the other girls though. You're such a weirdo." He sighed, climbing into the bed with her.

"Yup, that's what you are: a weirdo. But a good weirdo." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and falling into blackness.

**And that's the end of Chapter 2! Lucy's mysterious past with her ex (who is he 0.o) will be revealed probably in the next chapter or the one after that. Read and Review please!**

**~DayDreamer-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

Not a Dream

**A/N: Hey, Yuki-Chan here! Sorry I haven't posted in kind of a while for this story… Anyways, here's Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters and plot. Hiro Mashima does.**

Lucy woke up to a pounding headache and surprisingly, to a lot of heat. Why is it so fucking hot in here? She though. Her head was killing her. "Damn. How much did I drink last night? Fucking hangovers…" she muttered under her breath. "I need to make a Bloody Mary to get rid of this thing. And aspirin." She tried to climb out of bed, only to be restrained by the waist by two arms. Two tan and muscular arms. "Holy Shit," Was her only thought.

Lucy looked down very slowly at her waist, as if she was scared of what was holding her back. Which she was. She glanced down and saw hair, fucking pink hair. "No. No. No. Not Sexy Pinky! Ohmygod what if we—"she cut her thoughts short, realizing that her clothes were still there, while he was shirtless. "Okay. At least that's all right." She heard a snore. "Aww… you look so cute! Oh well." Lucy swiftly delivered her well-known Lucy Kick at the guy's face. Pinky went sprawling on the ground, face first.

"What the fuck? Where the hell am—oh. Whoops. Sorry for sleeping in your bed," Natsu grinned sheepishly. "You didn't want me to leave, and I can't say no to a lady."

Lucy scowled, feeling her face heat up. Fucking playboy. Getting on her nerves. She stalked out of her room. She needed that Bloody Mary now, or else a certain Pinky would be the one who would get bloody.

An hour later, after a shower, a Bloody Mary, and tons of breakfast foods, Lucy felt drastically better. Natsu couldn't say the same. His face was still red and throbbing slightly from his face plant and the Lucy Kick wake-up alarm he had received.

"Look at what you did to my sexy face. This is unacceptable. How am I supposed to go clubbing and pick up girls with my damaged face?" Natsu whined.

Lucy snorted. "Your face isn't damaged. That's how it naturally looks. And it's not my fault you decided to sleep in my FUCKING BED, you freaking creep! Why are you even still here?! Hurry up and leave already!"

Natsu merely smirked. "And leave the beautiful woman that I slept with last night all alone in her house? That would just make me a heartless creature."

"You are a heartless creature since you're a playboy, breaking girls' hearts every night and not giving a s*** about it the next morning. Besides, I'm not _alone. _I have Cana. Speaking of which, I should get her kick you're a** OUT OF MY FREAKING HOUSE!" Lucy yelled.

A door opened down a hallway.

"Shut up, lovebirds! I have a f***ing headache! Oi, Pinky! Tell Lucy to shut the f*** up." A certain brunette grumbled, before stumbling in the kitchen looking for aspirin.

"Lucy? That's your name?" Natsu asked.

"Fuuuuuuuucccckkkk. Now you're going to stalk meeee. Nooooooo." Lucy whined, at the same time, shoving Natsu out the door. "It was nice meeting you. Have a nice day. Don't ever come here or sleep in my bed ever again. Bye!" she said cheerily, slamming the door in his face.

Natsu just blinked and smirked. "Lucy…. I won't forget that name."

As soon as the door slammed, Lucy was pounced on by Cana.

"Why'd you kick him out? He was hot!" Cana exclaimed, bursting Lucy's eardrums.

"Get off of me! Why was he in my bed? Did you let him in? You know I hate playboys ever since…. _Him._" Lucy countered.

"You looked like you were having fuuuunnn. And everybody knows that you need it in your life. You can be such a buzzkill sometimes."

"I'm not a buzzkill! You know what? Whatever. Just get off of me so I can go to my new job."

Cana hopped off Lucy, and extended her hand towards the blonde.

"Where are you working at again? Can't really remember anything from yesterday…." The brunette scratched her head.

"Some club. They're hiring me as a bartender. And I have to go now so I don't end up being… late. Holy s***! I'm going to be late! Bye, Cana!" The busty blonde grabbed her coat and sprinted out of the door, leaving Cana still trying to figure out what Lucy had just said.

Lucy hopped out of the cab, and sprinted towards the club. She didn't really know the club's name, just the address. But as soon as she got out of the cab, she felt a wave of déjà vu wash over her. She strolled up to the front doors, showing the bouncer, a man with white hair (why was he looking at her like he knew her?), her employee's ID. She walked in and stopped straight in her tracks when she recognized the club and a familiar blob of pink, spikey hair.

She was working at Fairy Tail.

Lucy stood in the entrance of the club, gaping like a fish. A woman with long scarlet hair appeared in front of her.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia? Applying to be a bartender?" The woman asked.

Lucy snapped her jaw into its upright position and nodded.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. I work as like the manager here. Go over and talk to Mira, the white-haired lady over by the bar. She'll teach you everything you need to know. Also, welcome to Fairy Tail." Erza said with a smile.

Lucy just nodded dumbly and staggered towards the waitress.

"M-Mira?" _Why am I stuttering? You met her yesterday!_ She thought to herself.

The white-haired beauty turned and smiled. "You're our new employee? This is great! Since you've already met everyone, you'll be perfectly comfortable working here!"

_Yeah, I would. If a certain Pink-headed idiot didn't sleep in my bed! _Lucy exclaimed silently. She sighed. _Might as well stay and work._

Several hours had passed since the beginning of Lucy's "Little Training Session" with Mira. She had literally learned practically all the drinks and combinations that existed in the world of bartending. It was now dark and people were now entering the club. The strobe lights came on and the club turned dark. Fast playing dance songs were booming, with Gray working as DJ this time. Surprisingly, Lucy hadn't really seen much of Natsu today.

Lucy counted the tips she had made so far. With the amount she and the other bartenders were making at this rate, she wouldn't have to worry about splitting tips with the others. The flat that she and Cana rented would be no problem in terms of paying it off. The blonde hummed along with the songs that were roaring from the speakers that were hidden all around the club. She swayed her hips along with the beat. Little did she know, Pinky was watching her, and had been the whole day. He sat in a little booth, sipping his beer and smiling at the sight of her working.

**A/N: Who would be Lucy's ex in this story? I created a poll. ;) Or you can just PM me or something. If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, please comment! Please Review and thanks for reading! I'll try to post Chapter 4 soon!**

** ~Yuki-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Visit from the Past

**A/N: Yuki-chan here! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does! ^.^**

The dark room was splattered with neon colors that streamed down from the strobe lights. A busty blonde bartender poured some whiskey into a glass and slid it across the counter in front of a man with cobalt blue hair and a red tattoo underneath his eye. He grabbed the glass and took a long sip from it, sighing afterwards. Lucy felt a pang of sympathy and curiosity for the young man.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

The man looked up and smiled. "Perfectly fine. Just thought the person I was looking for would be here. But she's never late or anything so I guess I lucked out."

Lucy bit her tongue. Who was the mysterious woman who had up showed the cobalt haired man?

"Sorry about your love life problems. I'm Lucy." She extended her hand in between them. The man smiled warmly back at her.

"Jellal. Pleased to meet you."

"So who's this 'never late' woman you're waiting for?" Lucy blinked innocently, as if she weren't prying into the man's love life. Because she was awfully curious to know.

"She goes by the name of Erza Scarlet. Manager here. You should know her, considering you work here." Jellal sighed once more, this time lying his head against the bar countertop.

Lucy blinked, still taking in the information. "Did you say _Erza Scarlet_?" Honestly, she was shocked. Who knew Erza had an admirer? The woman was stunningly gorgeous and all but had her priorities set in a way that made it seem like having a relationship wasn't as important to her as a couple other things. She couldn't help but grin.

"Sooooo….. You're Erza's admirer? Is it tragic unrequited love? Innocent puppy love? Or head over heels, intense love? Please say it's the third!" she pleaded.

Jellal turned such a dark shade of red that it was quite visible, even with the darkness in the club. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but was cut off by the clicking of approaching heels.

Erza.

The scarlet beauty took one look at Jellal and raised an eyebrow, the slightest shades of pink coating her cheeks.

"What are you doing here, Jellal? I thought you were traveling with your siblings?" Inquired Erza.

Jellal scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ummm. We came back early. And I thought since we were staying in a nearby hotel, I—I mean we!—could visit you at the club. Meredy and Ultear are dancing somewhere and getting drunk." The poor man rambled on a while longer before his voice faded into silence, having run out of things to say.

Erza smiled. "It's nice to see you again. It's been a while." The words felt awkward on her tongue, stiff and formal, even though Jellal was a friend.

Lucy smiled and left the blushing two to catch up by themselves. How she wished she could have someone sweet like Jellal and not have some pervert-slash-playboy chasing after her. All the guys she attracted only seemed to cause trouble of some sort for her. Especially her ex. Lucy flinched. Shaking her head clear of the past, she went to serve another waiting customer.

A man with spikey blonde hair sat, waiting. He looked up and Lucy froze as his deep blue eyes locked onto her doe-brown ones.

Spikey, blonde hair.

_Blue eyes._

No. it can't be him. Why would he come here? He cheated on her. He has another girl back at his regular club. _It used to be my regular club, too. Until I saw him and her. It can't be. _Lucy thought bitterly and desperately in her head. _Act normal. Act normal. It's not him. _These thoughts repeated over and over in her head as she approached him.

Then he averted his eyes to the ground, as if finding the pattern suddenly fascinating.

"Can I get you anything?" Lucy asked, her voice firm in the beginning, but wavered slightly at the end of the sentence.

"Another chance?" was his only reply as he finally lifted his eyes up and stared straight at her.

She forced herself to laugh a little. Her laughter sounded so fake right then. "I didn't recognize you, Sting! You look kinda different! You know?" She hoped he didn't notice the way she tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

Sting smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, which held an emotion she couldn't quite name.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Lucy. You and I both know you suck at that. Can you answer my question? About another chance?"

Lucy bit her lip. "Umm..."

**Natsu POV:**

His eyes narrowed at the weird blonde who was talking to Lucy. It was clear that she was uncomfortable with this guy and whatever conversation they were having.

_Who is he? Who does he think he is? Making Luce uncomfortable? Tch. Blondie always needs saving, doesn't she?_ He swung the beer the bottle to his mouth before swaying (not from the effects from the alcohol) towards the bartending area.

"Can you answer my question? About another chance?" Oh _hell_ no. He _did not_ just say that. Natsu growled a little, eyes narrowing.

"Umm…" Lucy hesitated.

He tapped Creepy Weirdo on the shoulder. CW turned around facing Natsu, a slight annoyed expression covering his face.

"Yes?" CW hissed.

"She's mine" he hissed, then threw a punch at Blue-eyes' face. Blue eyes and Lucy both took on an expression of shock in the split second between Natsu's fist in the air and Natsu's fist landing on a face. Then Blue Eyes went down.

"Che. He was knocked out so easily." Natsu said, grinning at Lucy who was just staring down at the unconsciousness body. "Don't ever talk to him again. You're mine and mine only."

Lucy turned bright red, still gaping like a fish at everything that had just occurred.

With that, Natsu walked out of the club, leaving a gaping Lucy and a knocked-out person to be swarmed by almost all of the club's staff and faculty.

He would totally get yelled at by Erza about this later. But Lucy's face!

It was totally worth it.

***Gasp* Now you know! Lucy's ex is the one and only Sting Eucliffe! Do you like how I put the whole entire "Natsu-to-the-rescue" scene in there? Read and Review! Hahaha! If you liked Jerza bit, please comment! I'll probably put in some other couples, too. ^.^ **

**I'm out! Peace!**

**~Yuki-chan**


End file.
